rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Faunus Rights Revolution
The Faunus Rights Revolution (also referred to as The Faunus War) was a revolution staged by the Faunus in recent history in an attempt to gain civil rights. Background Not much has been disclosed about The Faunus War, although it is known that it was a fairly large-scale conflict that lasted at least three years. The cause of the war is attributed to the Humans' attempts to confine Faunus to an area of Remnant known as Menagerie. Given that Faunus are seen living amongst Human populations in the present, it can be deduced that the war was successful at least in preventing this confinement. Although little information is available regarding the actual chronology of the war, it is known that the Battle of Fort Castle in the third year of the war was widely held to be the turning point. The inexperienced leader of the Human forces, General Lagune, attempted to catch the enemy off-guard in a nocturnal attack. The Faunus were able to leverage their advantage of near-perfect night vision and soundly defeated the larger army. In spite of whatever material gains made by the Faunus during the war, they remain discriminated against, as exemplified by Team CRDL taunting Velvet Scarlatina for having rabbit ears. From the reaction of Dr. Oobleck to Velvet indicating that she was a victim of this discrimination, and the reactions of Teams RWBY and JNPR to how Team CRDL has treated her, it does appear to be a less common attitude than in the past. Regardless, efforts to counteract this discrimination continue, and an active civil rights movement is known to hold an annual Faunus Civil Rights Protest in Vale. Some time after the war, the White Fang organization was set up and intended to serve as a prospective "a symbol of peace and unity between Humans and the Faunus", though this idea was evidently abandoned in the face of continuing discrimination. The current militancy of the White Fang can be seen as a direct consequence of the failure of both the Human and Faunus leadership to resolve the racist creeds and general inter-racial tensions that originally sparked the war. It remains to be seen if reason will ultimately prevail or if the White Fang's terrorist campaign may ignite another phase of wider and more general inter-racial violence similar to the first Faunus War. RWBY Season 1 Jaunedice, Pt.2 The episode opens up with Dr. Bartholomew Oobleck giving a lecture about the history of the Faunus War. He says that, although some of the students may think of it as an ancient history, it did not happen very long ago and consequences of it are still seen today. Then he asks the class if any of them have been mistreated due to their Faunus heritage, prompting several students, including Velvet, to raise their hands. He continues to say that "this ignorance" (presumably of Faunus and their presence in society) is what breeds violence. He cites the White Fang as an example of this. Black and White Blake Belladonna tells Sun Wukong that the White Fang organization originated in the immediate aftermath of a war, likely the Human-Faunus War. The organization was to be "a symbol of peace and unity between Humans and the Faunus" but was forced to adopt a progressively stronger role as a defender of Faunus civil rights against continuing discrimination against and victimization of Faunus. Category:Events Category:Terminology Category:Wars Category:Faunus